


A Kiss with Every Number

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is tired, Freckles, M/M, Movie Night, No Beta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Movie Night and pure Fluff.





	A Kiss with Every Number

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and all criticisms, along with any possible spelling mistake. Sorry ahead of time if Markus and Connor are OOC. Enjoy.

Coming home from a two week trip from D.C. with less than stellar results was in short exhausting, the Jeri-crew in a pile on their couch. The humans where difficult left and right only avoiding the crews’ attempts of conversation pushing their rights for being able to own land and business is easier said than done. None of them bother unpacking whatever they brought with them to D.C. Unfortunately, for the crew they had the misfortune of a missed flight on their way back and North more than once threatening someone for looking at them the wrong way, long story short getting back home was a trip on its own. The crew knew they deserved a day or two to relax, before returning to work.

“Not that I want to jinx it, but that could of gone worse.” Markus mumbles. Looking at his internal clock he could see it was almost time for Connor to come home from work, that is if there wasn’t a really bad case going on. Markus sent a quick message, ‘Hey love just got home, just waiting for you to be here.’ It didn’t take long for Connor to respond back. ‘That's great I’ll head right over once I get this final report done.’ Markus smiled at Connor’s words. He’d been dying to be wrapped up in Connor’s arms and listen to all the cases he was working on, of course not getting all the details, but enough to know what Connor was going through. 

“Connor’s coming over soon. How about we unpack and actually get comfy.” Markus stated.

“Movie night?” Josh asked. The others muttering their ‘yes’ in response.

“Something funny. I don't think I can take anymore drama.Or stuffy idiots not wanting to listen” North stated. Untangling from her position between Markus and Josh, picking up her stuff and into her room not far off their living room. The others slowly following her example and setting up the room. 

It was an hour till everyone cleaned up and grouped up again in the living room thirium drinks, movie, blankets, and couch all set up for fun. Simon picking up more than few old comedy classics. Not too long after there's a knock on the door. Markus practically trips over himself to open the door for Connor. The look on detective’s face is tired but happy. Markus thinks he’s come a long way since he’s deviated on the old ‘now sunken’ ship. The deviant leader pulls Connor into a hug and presses a quick kiss on his nose. Connor chuckles happy to see his lover.

“I’ve missed you, but aren’t you going to let me inside.” Markus blushes and pulls Connor inside the crew’s shared floor apartment, helping the android detective pull off his jacket. Connor’s shoulders slack a bit, the weight of it off his shoulders.

“Long day too?” 

Connor could only nod, “I...had more than a few cases to work on while you were all gone, just today I had to chase a recent killer after we found leads to his hideout. Got past Gavin and other reinforcements better than we thought, but he wasn’t a match for me in the end.” 

“My hero.” The two androids join the others, the two settling on the cough, Simon, North, and Josh cuddled together on the blankets below enjoying the movie previews before going to the menu and starting the movie. They get through two films laughing and enjoying their day, even while Connor dissected the reasons why some of the events would never be possible or reasonable enough to happen. They decide to put on another movie to finish off the night. It isn’t too long into that film Connor finds himself borde at the films predictable plot. Just as much it isn’t long before he finds his focus elsewhere on something more interesting or more likely who. Connor finds himself staring in wonder at Markus’ freckles a whole splatter of them above the bridge of his nose and underneath his blue, green eyes. 

He always seems to find something new and beautiful about Markus. He can’t help but start counting the seemly endless spots on his lovers face. Markus notices Connor going still, tilting his look up and to to his lover’s LED blinking yellow to blue and back, his mouth moving slightly in the names of numbers. “You okay Connor?”

Connor only nods, continuing his counting.” Forty….forty-one...forty-two.…”

Markus feels a smile spread across his face, looking into his lover’s deep brown eyes, the former deviant hunter smiles too. Connor gets up to Eighty till he starts to kiss every freckle he finds, Markus surprised starts wriggling in Connor’s hold. Both of them laughing. 

“Eighty-seven...kiss...eighty-eight….kiss…”

“Get a room!” Simon, North, and Josh yell, only making the two laugh harder, Markus almost jumping straight out of Connor’s arms. Simon and Josh rolling their eyes. North putting up the volume of the movie. 

“Your all making me lose count!” 

“As if you would ever, love.”


End file.
